The floor slab is a main component part of the deadweight of the building structure. Too great floor slab weight requires the very high supporting intensity for the members supporting the floor slab, members connected with the floor slab and other relevant building structures, thereby increasing the construction cost. Moreover, the increased weight of the floor slab and relevant building structures correspondingly lowers the quakeproof capability of the buildings.
At present, the floor slabs for construction projects in the domestic generally are concrete floor slabs. The floor slabs having a cast-in-place steel reinforced concrete structure in the country house have a thickness of about 10 cm. Such floor slabs are mainly made of cement, sand, stone and steel, and thus have great weight. At the same time, the floor slabs have the long finishing period and the relatively high cost. Further, it's hard for these overweight floor slabs to meet the quakeproof requirement of the country house.
In addition, although use of the bamboo-wood floors in the building can reduce the weight of the floor slabs, high prominence should be given to the fire prevention of the buildings.
Thereby, the current floor slabs for constructing are obviously faced with many inconveniences and defects in terms of their structure and usage, and it is desired to improve them. In order to solve the problems in the constructing floor slabs, the manufacturers have racked their brains to seek for the solution. However, the proper designs do not come out for a long time, and the general products do not have the appropriate configuration to solve the above problems. Obviously, the relevant persons are eager for the solution of these problems.
In view of the above defects existing in the current floor slab for constructing, the present inventor creates a lightweight floor slab of a novel structure by using his rich practice experiences and professional knowledge, combing the application of theory and actively performing the research and innovation, and improves the current floor slab for constructing, thereby bringing more practicality and greatly lowering the weight of the floor slab. After a lot of research, experimentation and improvement, the present invention of great practical value is finally created.